Betrayal of the Clan
by Rickashay
Summary: Betrayal: The noble bloodline was spread thin, so they needed to plot carefully to restore their tribe. No one suspected. A series inspired by various prompts at the Lj communities for Inuyasha. They are not in order but they should come to a conclusion at the end. Rated T, mentions Inu no Taisho/Sessmom, Inu no Taisho/Izayoi, and Ryuukotsusei.
1. Betrayal of the Clan

Title: The Betrayal of the Clan

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Tragedy/Family-ish

Prompt: Around the Corner - Iy_Fic Contest at livejournal. Second place!

Rating: light T

Word Count: 250

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Lady of the West, mentions Sesshomaru and Ryuukotsusei

Summary: Betrayal: The noble bloodline was spread thin, so they needed to plot carefully to restore their tribe. No one suspected.

The fact those of noble bloodline had spread far and wide, abandoning their natural tribe, their brothers and sisters that had went out of their way to avoid damnation, had changed the tribe. Betrayal. Moving forward seemed like a brilliant idea, moving towards the west where the sky shone brightly and the future tasted sweetly. It was time to rise above the betrayal, away from the monstrous beast. Their betrayer. Ryuukotsusei.

It was time…

Plotting to regrow their tribe to the full richness it had been before took careful planning. A daughter was given of pureblood, blood stream as clean as the color of her fur. She was perfection in itself, a true Lady of the West.

When the heir was born, the tribe had rejoiced, for there would be another to bring glory to their tribe and reinstate their clan for many years to come.

But the Inu no Taisho could still be swayed toward weakness. Despicable behavior from their honorable ruler, some said it was abhorrent he'd be lead away from his clan.

The dragon had told the humans that their nature was to destroy and conquer, but the Inu no Taisho found a human, with beauty that far surpassed any of her kind.

He abandoned them for the human. Disgraceful.

The clan realized that the Inu no Taisho was wrong, that none were safe from this _disease_ that plagued their General. They retreated into the skies, wondering when the heir would fall too.

_Betrayal!_ They would cry.


	2. Alone

_**Week - #262 Prompt - Brilliance "Alone"**_  
Title: Alone  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/slight Romance  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, mention Sessmom, and Inu no Taisho  
Summary: He had wasted his brilliance on petty revenge.  
*Note* Sequel to Betrayal of the Clan. (I can't remember if I posted this or not.)

What could he have done?

They had told him that he was their shining beacon of hope. Something to be looked upon with both awe and fear. He was beautiful, but dangerously so.

They said that he would be the one to restore their honor, to re-establish the clan…

_Betrayal..._

It was done for their protection. They were just mindless beasts and the humans deserved to know the truth. Perhaps it was jealousy that had spoken for him, but he could hardly take back the words once they were spoken.

They whispered of his supposed betrayal, of his wanderings towards the human villages. It was not betrayal…it couldn't be.

No one disgraced the dragons. They may have been one clan, but you do not steal from the dragons, clan or not.

The girl had been beautiful and he had vowed to have her. She was to be his…

The foul Inu no Taisho was bent on destruction. He had stolen his beauty, his love, and yet he said it was merely protecting her against the foul humans. The General deserved the plots and schemes, to be cast out into the west. The humans deserved to know his nature. They should thank the dragons for protecting them…and yet…the clansmen had followed him.

_Jealousy..._

Ryuukotsusei was alone. Scaly skin shining in the sun, hiding inside a cave, smoke curling at the ends of his nostrils, and he was alone…bitterly alone with his acrimony and wasted brilliance.

_Couldn't be…_

_Betrayer,_ they whispered scornfully.


	3. Revenge

Title: Revenge

Authoress: Rickashay

Word Count: 250

Rating: T

Prompt: _**Week #139 - Fowl or Foul written for**____**iyissekiwa, on LJ**_

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, mention of Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, and Izayoi

Summary: They called him vile, disgusting, but he would have his revenge.

_Take revenge…_

The thought purred in his lonely cave, rolling in his head before it was easily discarded.

He was not as powerful as the Inu no Taisho, he did not have an entire clan backing him, not even allies that were willing to help him. He was merely an outcast, foul, disgusting, and worth just as little as the lowly humans. But he had once been worth something.

The thought was beautiful, coming back to him at times where smoke curled from his nostrils and his power was just itching to be released. A comforting thought, but it was not time to exact his revenge on his brotherhood clan.

But no…

He was not allowed out.

_It is worth the trouble…_

As he seethed and ranted in his head, news traveled to him of the Inu no Taisho, bedding a human, the same Inu no Taisho that was mated to the Lady of the West.

After killing the messenger, he stretched himself, uncoiling himself from his cave. He could smell the air, smell the freedom and knew that it was perfect.

_This is your time._

_Take revenge on those that cast you away from your brothers._

He roared in triumph, stretching himself as the cave that he had dwelled in for many years crumbled. Eyes gleamed with fury, his mouth still curling with steam, and he could feel his power bubbling up. A human village dwelt nearby, one just at the borderline of the west.

And so it began.


	4. The Hero

_**Week #270 - Tossing and Turning "The Hero"**_  
Title: The Hero  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 623  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Mention of Character Death  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inupapa, and mention of Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: She could feel the stare at the back of her head, red eyes gleaming with malicious delight. The War was coming.  
(Note) Continuation to Betrayal of the Clan…

The betrayer was moving…

It was the first time in years that there had been a conflict between the two youkai. For so many years she had listened to the whispers, assurances that he would not come back…So many people wished that it wasn't so, ignoring the murmurings or the increasing lines that were appearing on her Love's face. There was tension there, not about the human or even about her fury at him, but something that tingled at the back of their spines. They were frightened.

But the dragon was on the rampage…scourging through the West with a ferocity that terrified even her. People cried out, hoping that the Inu no Taisho would swoop down and save them. If there was anything that he loved most, it was being a protector. The humans were being devoured, flames licking higher and higher in the cities. They would become desperate, desperate enough that they would allow a youkai to protect them…

And for that she was worried.

The humans knew nothing of their betrayal, casting the brotherhood apart and leaving them to find refuge in the west. They were fearful creatures, nothing but cretins that could be crushed underneath her paw. But for some reason, the Inu no Taisho adored them. Perhaps she should blame the little princess that was keeping her husband company, but she couldn't let those thoughts lead her astray.

Blood was streaming through the valleys, entire villages wiped out from one tyrannical dragon that refused to give up.

But worry settled in and she fought tooth and nail for the Inu no Taisho not to be the hero of this story. The tragic hero that goes racing to his death, but he would not listen. He thought it was his duty to protect those against him. But it couldn't be…

"Ryuukotsusei, you have sworn yourself as an enemy of the Clan." She whispered in the dark, staring wide-eyed on her throne. No one dwelled in the room; there was no noise but the heavy falling of her breath. She was frightened. "You betrayed us, betrayed my husband, you have nothing left but to succumb to our revenge." A hand curled towards the necklace hanging off of her neck, feeling the heaviness of it and the comforting texture. It was a gift from her husband. It would also ensure that their legacy would be kept.

As days passed, the Inu no Taisho became increasingly distracted by the little princess and the spawn growing in her belly while the Lady waited in her castle. Fear had long since crept in, lines drawn on her face and worry kept her busy. The Lady of the West was exhausted, but she would hold on. Her husband would be there soon, ensuring that nothing would come between them.

But as she lay in her bed, tossing and turning, malicious eyes turned to hers. Red eyes glowed and a feral smile curled at the ends of his lips. "You made the wrong choice. Despite the fact that the Inu no Taisho won, you'd have been happier with me. No human, no little devil spawn, just you and I without anything to bother us. You said that I was your betrayer," the smirk widened, "But you've only managed to betray yourself. Where is your precious Inu no Taisho, now?" the roaring laugh that fell from his lips went on and on, growing louder and louder.

One hand softly touched hers and when she opened her eyes, her husband stood over her. His mouth drew into a tight line, his brow crinkling with worry. "My Lady?" he murmured softly, his hand moving away.

"You've returned."

A smile twitched up, his eyes so distant. "I've come to say goodbye."


	5. The Goodbye

Week #140 - Short and Sweet "The Goodbye"

Title: The Goodbye  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Character Death  
Character(s): Sessmom and Inupapa  
Summary: A short and sweet goodbye.  
(Note) For the Betrayal of the Clan series, you can read this separately though.

Despite all the things they planned for, knowing that it was a possibility and that nothing could change it, there was this sense of emptiness when it finally came to it. There were no words they could speak, nothing comforting but the feeling of his hand upon hers. They said nothing; merely gazing as the sun peaked into the sky and suddenly, a strong feeling of loneliness crept over them.

It was time.

She could feel the Inu no Taisho rise from his feet, the mighty general standing in its place. It dawned on her that this would be their last moment. There was no time for words of reassurance; it was goodbye.

The words froze in her mouth, watching him glance behind his shoulder, frowning.

_I've made the right choice._She told herself firmly, the words catching in her throat. For a second, there was silence between them. The haunting shadows of a sleepless night casting shadows around her Love's face…

She had made the right choice. She had stood by her mate through thick and thin, never abandoning each other even during some of their worst moments. The Lady stared at him, eyes dimmed with the realization that this was their last, a peace settled over her.

She was strong, a warrior.

This was her husband, even if he was saving a little hime for his own life.

"Goodbye, Husband." She whispered, smiling slightly.

He cast just one last, lingering smile and disappeared in a ball of light.


	6. Elude

Week #276 - Adolescent "Elude" for iyfic_contest

Title: Elude  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 740  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, not yet Lady of the West (Sessmom), mention of Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: She was just a child, and yet there was a spark of intelligence and wit in her eyes. And it got him thinking…if only she was older.  
Note: For the Betrayal of the Clan series…

There was just a hint of something in the corner of his eyes, the sparkle of cunning that betrayed her in her expressions and the upturned lips that revealed two pointed fangs. There was something there, the moment he saw her that he knew the power and strength she could have possessed. It wasn't something he had been completely baffled by, he as a child gave elusions to the same type of power. Not just brutality or even the strength of his arm and the power he held within his body, but more of strength in intelligence.

From the way her eyes flickered to the crowd, a smile curling at the edges of her lips and the faint amusement that brightened her face. She said nothing, meekly sitting beside her father and watching the crowd with wit and humor in her expression. It wasn't even the sort that you would immediately catch; it was more of a sarcastic, dry humor. He could feel it, aching to hear words spill from her lips and see the smile directed at him. Not a mocking smile but more of a secretive smile that played at the corners of her mouth and the edges of her eyes. Something shared with her…that was what he wished for.

He moved gracefully as the general he was, stalking his prey and enjoying the feeling as immediately her eyes shifted to him. Her gaze fell upon him and a feeling of elation filled his being. There was something so…mysterious in her eyes that his claws curled in anticipation.

_A hunt…_those two words breathed into his thoughts and his hackles rose warningly. The girl gave a decisive stare, ignoring the mutterings of her father and the mother beside her who fawned and laughed with the rest of the Clansman.

"We are hear to discuss the Betrayer!" someone shouted out and her eyes shifted to him, a line of worry filling her eyes.

"That is not polite conversation at the moment." Another replied just as easily.

The Inu no Taisho could feel himself shift into an almost trance like state, _hunting_and ready for his prey. He watched her eyes flicker back and forth, her mouth drawing into a thin frown. Her hands hid inside her sleeves and for a moment, he caught a glimpse of clear white skin inside those sleeves, whiter than even the color of her face.

Her mother beside her gave a rather pinched look directed at her husband, who easily ignored it for staring down at one of the imbeciles that decided bringing it up. "Perhaps it is now time to discuss our plans on how to effectively deal with Ryuukotsusei? Are there any objections to that?"

The Inu no Taisho paused, looking at the girl whose face suddenly turned a lighter shade of pink.

_Ah…the betrothed._ Ryuukotsusei had abandoned the contract between the two tribes…and left his betrothed alone…who would soon take her mother's place as Lady of the West, inherited by blood. A lighthearted thought pounded in his mind and he bowed in front of them. "My Lord and Ladies, I hope you are doing well." He carefully bowed his head, looking at the shuffling feet of the two women and the large boots of the Lord of the West.

"Yes, sir." The young girl spoke, her golden eyes sparking with glee. She gave an answering bow, murmuring softly. "Inu no Taisho."

"Please allow me to express my condolence."

She gave a grave nod but her eyes peaked with interest, just as they did before. "Thank you."

For a second, he stared down at the future Lady of the West, in all her glory before her coming of age ceremony. This was the girl destined to bring their clan together, despite of the betrayal of the Dragons. The girl who had wit enough to fool others and an intelligence to be a deadly weapon. His Lady. He could not wait until she was older, enough to marry.

_Marriage…_the thought paused in his mind, savored and curiosity shimmering in his head. He had to marry a Lady eventually, one to take care of a castle or some sort.

But…

The Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed in on the girl, who stared up at him with curiosity.

Who was just a little girl, but obviously was much more than that…could be much more than that. Eluding some sort of power inside her…

The Inu no Taisho smirked happily, inwardly grinning in glee at the astuteness that flashed in her eyes as she noted his expression.


	7. The Battle

Week #280 - Roaring Silence "The Battle" written at iyfic_contest

Title: The Battle  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): character death  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: The stillness before a battle…  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series

It was the calm before the battle, a nervous energy that spread through his body like a disease. It was uneasiness, something at the tip of his tongue that he could not deny. It was the same feeling that he was given the moment he looked into his enemy's eyes…and saw the life drain from their bodies.

He did not deal out death carelessly…and yet there would be no room for hesitation or a consideration for mercy, there had been enough of that. He had given him warnings, threats, and the Ryuukotsusei would need to lie in the bed that he had made.

By nature, he was a rather forgiving person…

The dragon had been warned, the Betrayer had stepped out of the bounds of his exile. The price was death…and that was what would be given.

The silence and the feelings of nerves in the pit of his stomach, it was nearly unbearable. There was no noise but the soft sounds of his paws hitting the ground as he raced toward the Western border, his nose leading him toward the dragon.

The silence continued and it was a silence he despised…for it meant weakness. He feared for his life…and his children.

He did not want to die…was that weak?

Death was near…

For who, it would be determined.

"Ryuukotsusei!"

Smoke flared as the dragon's nostrils widened in shock…and he roared in outrage.

The silence was broken.

The Inu no Taisho placed his hand on his sword and smiled, bitterly.


	8. Glory

Week #291 - Wishful Thinking won first place at iyfic_contest!

Title: Glory  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 578  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: There were stirrings of the west, taunting him.  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series (can be separate though)

* * *

Fire…

There was something glorious about the way the flames would flicker, the red retreating into such a wonderful orange. The heat, the scorching feeling of it licking at his rough scales, the movement, a dance, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The warmth and heat that it would convey, just enough to actually warm him, his scales flaking at the ends, burnt to a crisp. It did not hurt, no; in fact it felt nice to actually feel something…

It was glorious…

The touch, the airiness, and the crackle of wood burning…

_Fire..._

But he could not move, could not allow his body to bend, allow it the freedom to simply _move _and with that consequence, his flames were merely conveyed by the thin string of smoke curling above his nostrils. He could not feel the power gather in his mouth, feel the burn of fire in his belly, but instead he was stuck.

Banished…

A plea was whispered in his mind, speaking of revenge, of a choice to determine his own outcome, the Inu no Taisho's downfall, and it was just a whisper.

A mere whisper…and it could grow louder.

It was the only voice he could hear, overpowering his mind, filling it and overwhelming him.

_The Inu no Taisho has married the young Lady._

The General, now the Lord of the West…

Fury built, a brick upon a brick, one by one, filling in the space made by the utter emptiness.

Brick…

_A child was born...Sesshomaru._

Killing perfection…

Just the idea…just the thought, a direct jab toward him…it infuriated him.

And another brick was added…

He was the ultimate weapon, one used and discarded. One that had been built by conflict, built to return the Clans to their glory…not this disgrace. The General was strong…

He was strong as he was weak…

Merciful, powerful, and yet he was _so _forgiving. He had never lost that precious innocence. Not like him…

And more were added…

There was something about the General, something about him that automatically drew people to him, something that shined like a beacon of hope, something that caused hope to stir in the hopeless, and it was beautiful, in a way.

Just perhaps…he would be the one to recreate the Clans, protect them from the humans' corruption.

He was not even considered a noble, a mere soldier, and a wounded one at that, hidden underneath this exterior he had taken years to construct. He showed _nothing…_a mask.

More and more, stacked upon each other, structuring such a beautiful thing…

_A human, a hime..._

_The General would fall…_

_And someone must take his place…_

It was the last rumor that reached him before he uncoiled himself from his banishment place, a large cave, but much too cramped for such a beast.

A beast…

_Beast..._

A dog…

A laugh rumbled throughout the sky, smoke curling from his nostrils, his lips, and the feeling of the boiling point reaching inside his stomach. It was glorious…

And he roared…

Lightening flashed and thunder crackled.

The wall that had been built, the thought that perhaps the Inu no Taisho could solve those issues himself, it came tumbling down, down, _down _with just one last murmur of hope…

_Revenge…_the word was a pleased hiss in his mind.

Revenge for the one who thought himself honorable…and yet…

He was so clearly not.

The Ryuukotsusei would be their hope.

He would just need to draw the beast out.

A/N I originally posted most of these chapters at Sessmom Drabble, but I decided that it does deserve it's own story, especially because I've managed to write eight chapters. "Glory" is the only chapter I have not posted there and I hope that's fine. ;)


	9. Worry

Week #293 - Falling Out at iyfic_contest

Title: Worry  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): adultery  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho, with mention of Izayoi  
Summary: In hindsight, perhaps it was not the wisest thing to do. Now, she would wait.  
Note: Another for Betrayal of the Clan series, you can read this separately though.

* * *

It was the hardest thing to do…

Wait…

Sometimes she wondered briefly whether it was an acknowledgement of her own temperament or just her husband's own criticism she was worried about.

Worried…

Worried about a little human hime and a dangerous youkai that could not resist temptation. A strong, noble leader led astray by the enticement of pretty eyes in a pretty face. It was a weakness that should not have been borne.

Temptation in its own form, a form with wide eyes, dark, silky hair that reached further down than should be allowed. Small, petite, and young, _it_screamed a sort of vulnerability and all those protective instincts her husband felt so strongly seemed to come to the surface.

_Little human..._

So she would wait…

Did he think that his Lady would not notice?

Ridiculous.

Perhaps it was not the wisest thing to do, fight and try to coerce him to stay. In hindsight, it would have been much easier to simply ignore it, allow the temptation to continue, allow whatever they wished…

But she did not.

So she had to wait for his return, meanwhile continue the West as a great land, even with murmurings of the Ryuukotsusei returning.

She would wait…

The Lady sighed softly, lowering herself onto her thrown, the morning glow creeping into the castle.

What was a castle, without the king?

"The Inu no Taisho has returned," a servant murmured.

_So be it..._

A click of her fingers, she was ready.

Ready for battle.


	10. Dwindle

Week #157 - Raise and Raze at iyissekiwa

Title: Dwindle  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Raise or _Raze…_  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): language  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, mention Inu no Taisho  
Summary: Banished, he picks at his wounds. Betrayal of the Clan series  
Note: inspiration from Julius Caesar, Act 1. _Scene 1 _Flavius lines 63-64 by William Shakespeare

_See whe'r their basest mettle be not moved._

_They vanish tongue-tied in their guiltiness._

_Don't forget..._

The word was a mere whisper, lingering in the back of his sleeping mind that was just beginning to awaken.

There was absolutely no need to forget, forget the fire that boiled in the pit of his stomach, his gut that clenched with fear at the idea…of being forgotten.

Forgotten by the bastards' that put him there.

Hidden…

Secreted away like a rancid, repulsive, and putrid beast that deserved damnation.

_Banished..._

They believed him uncourageous and without mettle.

Courage, in going against society and revolting against the unfairness of the Clans, and fortitude in not succumbing to the temptations offered to him.

But no…

He would not be defeated!

It was so easy to be swayed, to level and scrap away at his emotions until there was only those thin, veiled intentions still processing in his mind.

Scraping away, scratching until the scab fell away and bled anew.

Eventually, dulled to the pain.

Razing away at the crust of his ire…

Soon, it would dwindle.

Soon…

It would be merely an afterthought.

His red eyes, fury alit, and he smiled.

Only to begin again…

But who would awaken this monstrous beast?

Despite his protests, the Inu no Taisho knew that it was only the start, drawing the attention of the Ryuukotsusei when news of his misdemeanor broke out.

Picking at the fresh wound, he wove his way out of the cave…

Soon it would be level, level to the depth of his sanity that he had succumbed to.


	11. Ambition

Won third place at - Iyfic_contest at LJ. Prompt was mismatched.

Title: Ambition  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): delusions  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, Sessmom, and mention Inupapa  
Summary: Was her love merely the love of ambition, or for him?  
Note: For the Betrayal of the Clan series, and I am obsessed with the villain's perspective. Inspired by Mark Antony's Speech in Julius Caesar.

* * *

_Live…_

It chanted, the fire moving within him.

_Do not lose hope…_

He had sold his soul for the rescuing of the Clans, and yet, he was banished.

He sold it to a woman, a woman with sparkling eyes, and ambition in spades.

His fire extinguished to a mere flame, hissing and sputtering as it struggled for life. It was just enough to keep his existence, just enough to warm him in his banished cave, warn him in a way, of hate.

_Just wait…_

_Soon…_

_Soon…_

It urged him to move, to wander into the Clan of the Dragons, his home.

But they would not accept him.

No, he was their hero, their hope, and he was destroyed.

_"We could work together?" _the thought of that suggestion burned him.

His ambition…

Weakness...

_Was it worth the price…? _The question slipped easily into his mind, when he was at his weakest.

The Inu no Taisho had married _his_beloved, but Ryuukotsusei had promised her room enough to blossom.

_Her betrayer…_

The thought laughed at him.

Love, what was love without ambition?

Nothing, merely smoldering flames.

_Soon…_it begged once again.

They were perfect for each other, shaped into perfection. Their ambition was more important, their tenacity, their fears, and they shared it with each other.

She knew his secrets…

It would just depend on whether she would keep it.

But she had never visited him, despite the fact that others did, some, merely to spit in his face.

Was it love…or ambition?


	12. Red

Prompt - To the Death #299 - won third place at Iyfic_contest LJ.

Title: Red  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): a bit of insanity.  
Character(s): Sessmom, Ryuukotsusei, mention of Inu no Taisho  
Summary: The Betrayer meets his beloved, and he has a message for her to send.  
Note: Betrayer of the Clan series

* * *

There was beauty in destruction…

Even as the final days came upon them, sweeping across the West like a plague and bringing such horror that only a dragon could produce.

There was beauty.

There was nothing like the faint droplets of blood and red was such a lovely color, especially produced in such a horrific way.

It was the color of his eyes as well, of what she remembered.

Her betrothed, the same scent that lingered throughout the lands and the name that they cursed with a vengeance.

_Hate..._

The glowing eyes that she had succumbed to so easily, to hate.

After all, she rather despised such weakness, especially from such a man.

Perhaps the dragon was simply misguided, the wasted brilliance conveyed so easily by the shimmer of blood, the scent of death that clung to his body like a rich perfume.

_Of bitterness..._

The Betrayer…

Yet, she stopped to admire the glimmer of scales in the sun, the dark flashing eyes that conveyed all the disappointment, all the bitterness he held especially for _her_.

"Lovely to see you, My Darling," the word trailed off in a low hiss, teeth gleaming with satisfaction.

The smell of death, of ashes, weighed heavily in the air.

"You as well, Betrayer!"

There was a hint of hesitation in his eyes, except a smile.

"Perhaps you'd be more willing to be a messenger for me?"

"If that is what you wish…" her eyes gleamed.

"Tell your husband," a smile curled, "I am waiting."


	13. White

Title: White  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): mention of murder, perspective of a demented man  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, Inu no Taisho, mention of Izayoi  
Summary: Exempted from faults, except those _little white lies_.  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series

* * *

White…

Clean as the color of his fur, spotless.

Only to be dusted by droplets of crimson, such a stain on the honorable General.

The brave soldier…

Bravery…

Purged from all faults, exempted from the sins that had banished _him_.

The Inu no Taisho was faultless, as flawless as the gleaming red eyes that stared down at his prey with teeth glinting in the night.

_Murder..._

Those droplets of blood that brushed so lightly against the fair color of his skin, smudged like his image.

_The Inu no Taisho impregnated a human..._

Rumors swirled and suddenly…the image of a spotless leader. It disappeared.

Unlike the spots of blood, stained into his skin.

_Where is his honor when he succumbed to his temptations?_

The Ryuukotsusei curled away from his shelter, ignoring the sun bearing down at him, smiling at the smell of smoke still puffing into the air, streams of gray still wafting behind him.

Glorious…

He knew that he was dishonorable, knew the horrible deeds that he had done, but did it not justify the means?

He wished to save them…

The Clan…

Yet, they still whisper, "Betrayer."

Where was the justice in that?

Damned to the cave, whose walls pressed against his sides, suffocating him, and no one cared.

Where were the honorable men? The men he had served when he was but a lowly soldier?

Yet, still…

The General strived for peace…

Peace was unattainable…

They said he was spotless…

What a _brave _lie…

A little white lie…


	14. Noticed

Title: Noticed  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 358  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Sessmom and the Inu no Taisho  
Summary: A struggle and a battle.

* * *

_Liar..._

A hiss escaped her clenched teeth, eyes flicking over to her husband.

He smiled.

_Such a sweet smile..._

_Did he really think I would not notice? _The thought was ridiculous.

A fan unfurled itself, hiding a small frown from his view.

_Smile..._

A hand reached out, a brief, lingering touch and he was satisfied. Comforted, at the moment that there was no anger in her hands.

Hands…

It was always her hands that betrayed her, the same with her son. Hands clenched, veins popping out in fury, sometimes a small string of green that wafted up into the air.

_I'm not angry... _

Immediately her hands relaxed...

The soft, pale hand rested against his, a contrast to the deep calluses, a reminder of the General underneath the exterior. Pale…white like innocence.

Such a difference between them…

She never had considered them opposites.

_Liar..._

The word was a sharp hiss in her ear, her eyes immediately darting toward his.

He did not wear an expression, nothing that showed his displeasure or his contentment, merely staring at the guards stationed at the doors…

Considering…

_An escapement..._

There was no hint of a smile on his face, a complete façade. He was usually so emotional, so easily manipulated and uncontrolled in his impulse. Unless he stepped into the role of a General…

But he had never pretended to be anything else in front of her…her husband.

_Liar..._

"Is there something wrong, Love?" the General's eyes shifted to look at her, considering and weighing something in his closed off, far away, mind.

She forced herself to nod and give a brief, simmering smile.

An eyebrow arched, a surprised look suddenly breaking the barrier. "I almost feel insulted that you would think that I would not notice. I think we know each other well enough to see when the other is unhappy."

"You hardly know me at all," a pause, "and I am not _un_happy."

The immediate counter brought a dark frown to his face.

_Liar.._

Suddenly, a smirk curled at the ends of his mouth. His head tilted to the side, considering. "Perhaps."

_Perhaps…_

"It would be rather boring if we knew each other _too _well," he smiled at her.


	15. Fear

Title: Fear  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, mention of Ryuukotsusei, Sessmom, Izayoi  
Summary: The sickening feeling of fear, holding you down. A taunting laugh...  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series.

* * *

"Do you really wish to draw me out?" the red eyes glinted with delight.

"If I must," chapped lips parted while scales tightened around his shoulders. Soon, a snort and the smell of ashes filled his lungs.

"_Oh_, my darling, you are _so_ weak. _This_ is just the beginning!"

His armor, crushing against his ribs, constricted further.

_Laughing..._

A bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

The smell of blood…

_Copper..._

Despite that, a whisper sounded, "No."

"_How, _Inu no Taisho?" mocking eyes danced in delight, "You are truly alone here! I will not settle for less."

Silence…

"No? Perhaps there is another, one that we have both known so well, so _intimately_."

The breath left him.

"Pity, I would _love _to see her."

Ashes…

Ashes…

Flames…

"She is _mine_."

"Ah, then…what of the human? Merely a tool?"

Fire…

The pressure kept him down, his breathing ragged and uneven. He awoke to the soft hand upon his heart, free from armor, but the weight, the heaviness of the dragon's breath still upon him.

Hot.

_Coward..._

_Will you let your clan suffer, while you succumb to the beauty of a human?_

_The gentle touch…_

_Gone, like dust in the wind._

Cool, so different from the heat of the dragon's gaze.

"Dearest?" brown eyes peeked up at him, the Hime's smile so stunningly sweet, so comforting.

Muffled, like that of a dying flame.

"Merely a bad dream, Darling."

Yet, the words kept echoing back.

_"Do you really wish to draw me out?"_


	16. Flee

Title: Flee  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): bitterness, one bad word.  
Character(s): Sessmom, mention of Inu no Taisho and Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: They would flee, but where was her husband?  
Note: Betrayer of the Clan series

* * *

_Flee..._

_Away from troubles, from the betrayer…_

War was creeping upon them, a shadow that hovered over them.

_Damnation..._

The guards were on constant post, awaiting their General.

The Betrayer was nearing…

Closed in on them, lay in wait, teeth bared and grinning with delight. The scent of fear curled above them, a signal more than anything that the General had betrayed them.

Betrayer…

_The word was a curse…and it is used on my husband. _The thought brought a twist of disdain on her lips. They had no right to judge her husband, no right at all.

No…

That was reserved for her only.

"The Betrayer is near," a guard bowed.

"Be prepared to flee…" it was an order, _from _her.

The General was not there…

She was the Lady of the West…

The Inu no Taisho had abandoned them…

Her _husband _had fled…

_Than flee…_a snarl twisted her lovely lips, even as she walked sedately toward her rooms. Guarded carefully, for years and years of waiting, the ambitions, the trials, the plots her husband designed, the _fears_, and it all resided in that necklace.

Originally a wedding present and it had been turned into something much more.

Sometimes, she wondered whether he had this all planned out, whether the trap was set or even that it had already been snapped, trapping her as its prey.

Yet, even as the thought unfurled itself inside her, a pale hand reached toward the necklace.

They would flee…

Flee to the sky.

_Waiting..._


	17. Stripped

Title: Stripped  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Bear or _Bare_  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho  
Summary: Allowing those emotions to run wild, so hard to do.  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series

* * *

There was no doubt she was underestimated, despite the fact that she was the _Lady_.

She was strong, a true Lady of the West.

There was no captivity in her emotions, she allowed herself to feel…whether she showed it was the question.

Succumbing to the beauty of emotions, of fury, of the unfathomable depth of enragement that could bestow itself upon her.

"My Lady?"

Dull golden eyes narrowed, sparking with life and an amused smirk twisted her lovely lips. She could smell him from there. "Yes?" an eyebrow curved.

"The General has returned."

Again, the lack of respect was noted. He was their Lord…as her husband.

Despite the little, precious human…

He was hers.

There was no hesitation in him to pass through the doors, his eyes resting upon her.

Smile…

_Smile at him..._

She resisted the urge, brushing it aside easily, merely a pest.

"My Lord?"

Stripping away the layers of her emotions, leaving it until the minimum.

Stripped…

Taken away from her…

Outcast…

But she could not manage one smile.

Even as the Lady stared down at her husband's surprising blank expression, her necklace clutched safely in his hands, he could not even manage to smirk at her.

Nothing…

_Bare..._

_Empty..._

"I've come to talk with you about the Meido-Seki," and that single time, she allowed all the thoughts to overflow her emotions, _actions_.

Anger…

Coiled thickly around her throat, curling into her fingers.

Fury…

Yet…

He was blank…

That was _her_ fault.

So she allowed herself to strip.


	18. Nothing

Title: Nothing

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rating: T

Word Count: 250

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, Izayoi

Summary: A blank stare, no emotion. He simply knew her secrets. The human, on the other hand, would keep her own council.

Note: Part of the Betrayal series…

* * *

A blank canvas, white and clear of emotion.

Void…

There was something undoubtedly beautiful about the whiteness, the clearness, the vapid and lack of color that she portrayed.

Teeth sharp, lipstick flawlessly painted on, golden eyes narrowed and contemplative. Emotions, something sinister lurking about the fluttering of her eyelashes, the smile that briefly made an appearance, and the betrayal conveyed in her eyes.

Betrayal…

The look she shot him said everything, open and clear in her objection, her loathing of weakness.

Disgust…

Open, when a soft kiss could bring her to her knees, could sway her to his side, could lure her into his arms and bring such peace to her.

There were so many emotions that she portrayed, always hidden under lock. But he had the key, the knowledge to open that façade, to reveal the Lady's secrets.

Love…

The human was fascinating to watch, see her eyes widen and brighten with pleasure at his mere presence. Sometimes, he could sense she was lying, lying about the armored soldier walking about, his scent lingering on the Hime. She was open, but there was no doubt she kept her own council.

Izayoi…

Always so open…

His wife, however, she would reveal nothing to him. No matter how much she tried, he _simply_ knew her secrets. The General could only see the fault in this though, knew that she would keep her lips sealed.

Ryuukotsusei…

She knew more than she was letting on.

Sometimes he took comfort in that simple fact.


End file.
